The present invention relates generally to a video recording system, and, in particular, relates to a fixed magnetic head type video recording system.
It has been well known that a video signal, such as a television signal, has a wide frequency of band up to 4 MHz, but a present fixed type magnetic head can only record and/or play-back 2 .mu. of wave length, which corresponds to 500 KHz in 1 m/sec of type speed. Accordingly a special technique is necessary for recording the wide band (4 MHz) of a video signal with the narrow band (500 KHz) of a magnetic head.
A prior art designed for that purpose required that a wide video band be divided into a plurality of narrow sub-bands through a plurality of band pass filters, each narrow sub-band is converted to a basic frequency band through heterodyne conversion, and each basic band is recorded by the respective corresponding fixed magnetic head. However, that prior art has a disadvantage in that many filters and a complex circuit are necessary for dividing the wide frequency band for the heterodyne conversion.
The other prior art requires that a single helical scan type magnetic head records and/or plays back a video signal. In a helical scan type magnetic head, the moving speed of a tape is substantially very high, therefore, a single magnetic head can record and/or play back a wide band of video signal. However, a helical scan type recording system has a disadvantage in that the mechanism required for rotating the magnetic head is complex.